


More Than Comfort

by scy



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scy/pseuds/scy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine doesn't have a plan yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for musesfool as a birthday present, now very belated.

Elaine sat at her desk and missed the noise that Mona used to make; she'd been fond of hanging out the window, and hopping onto the roof beyond. There she played games and shouted words that her father never let her use while she was alive. She said being dead was boring, but she didn't have to be quiet about it. It had been part of the end of every day; Elaine did her homework, Mona played outside, and after dinner they hung out like the used too, predictable, and a little boring.

Life wasn't dull right now, not if she focused on what had been happening, rather than what she was expected to do. The Bellocs had tried to apologize to keep Elaine at home, as if her being around was that was proof she belonged with them.

She wouldn't do that, instead Elaine spent most of her time at school or in her room, doing anything that kept her from spending time with the people who had raised her.

That didn't include all of her schoolwork; not completing this assignment was only a rebellion when there was actual rule breaking, and the first time she got called downstairs to discuss her poor marks, she was pleased. They couldn't really do anything to make her care what their dreams for her had been; none of that even made sense when compared to standing next to the devil and facing the Host of Heaven.

 

Still, her efforts meant that any distraction was welcome. In the middle of a half-hearted effort at her physics lesson, Elaine considered the value of the assignment versus spending time outside.

 

The sky was slightly overcast, but it wasn't so cold that she would be uncomfortable out of doors, and that made the decision for her.

She was sitting on the edge of the roof, feet close to hanging off when the devil sat down beside her.

"If you're considering flight, practice makes for an easier ascent."

Elaine looked down and took in the height of the roof. She hadn't been thinking of jumping, or falling off, but being so close to the edge, it was a real danger. "I didn't notice," she said, and scrambled awkwardly back.

"Have you been feeling overwhelmed?" Lucifer asked. He didn't look distressed by the idea, and Elaine couldn't tell what interest was, but he'd posed a question after coming to see her, and so she answered quickly.

"A little. I always knew that I wasn't normal, but I didn't know how much. Then I find out everything at once, and nothing is like it used to be."

"A trite sentiment but one that applies," Lucifer said.

Others would have been offended, for sure, but his blunt translation of her feelings wasn't something she hadn't thought about constantly, and it was refreshing to hear it voiced in terms that weren't too self-pitying.

"I imagine the usual slew of warnings have been delivered," Lucifer said.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"Those well-meaning outsiders who cannot keep their views private have spoken to you about your circumstances," Lucifer said.

"Yes, and they've said that I should stay away from you," Elaine said.

"That would not be an imprudent move."

"I know you don't do things the way that the rest of the angels like to," Elaine said, and took a deep breath so she could say this without losing her nerve. "But I don't care; I'm not even supposed to exist, so what should it matter who I talk to?"

"Their worry is more that I will corrupt you," Lucifer said.

"How could you do that without my knowing?" Elaine asked.

"You're very young."

"I'm not a child," Elaine said. "I know when someone's not telling me the truth, and I can read their thoughts if I have to be sure."

"I know," Lucifer said and seemed amused.

"I haven't tried to look and see what you're thinking," Elaine said softly.

"Obviously you haven't felt it was necessary," Lucifer said.

"No, because I trust you."

"Such sentiments are not wise," Lucifer said.

"It's still the truth," Elaine said. "I wouldn't tell you anything else."

There was no thanks, he wouldn't accept falsehood from anyone, even if it was more painful for them to be blunt rather than diplomatic, and she knew it. But she couldn't do what he could with what she knew yet and it was only turning one complication into a bigger one in a cycle that didn't seem to have an end.

"Sometimes I just want to forget this."

"All of it?" Lucifer asked,

Elaine gave him a shy glance. "Not you. Of everything strange and new in my life, you're the best thing."

"Unstinting appreciation is rare and usually fleeting," Lucifer said, but he wasn't trying to put her off, just sharing insights.

"I'm different, right? And I've been warned about you by all of the ones who think I'm too young to know better, including Michael," Elaine said, defiance making her sit up straighter.

"Your father."

"He's not done a lot to make me like him," Elaine said.

"It's his way, he's the personification of the Creator's power, that force rarely allows for moderation," Lucifer said.

"I know, he's nothing like you," Elaine explained. "You never would have left me behind."

Lucifer regarded her thoughtfully. "You say that knowledge isn't what you expected, but ignorance doesn't flourish in my company."

"I know." Elaine wasn't bashful, but around Lucifer, she felt like she was either saying too much or not enough and whichever it was, not all of it came through. She didn't know when another chance would present itself, so she spoke plainly. "I'm glad you're not my father. If you were, this would be really awkward."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Would it?"

Elaine reached out and put a hand beside his on the rooftop. He had held her close when he flew her back to her house all the way from Los Angeles, but she knew all about people making assumptions about what was acceptable, and she wouldn't do that to him.

"Finesse will come more easily in time," Lucifer said,

"How do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"You've already accelerated your journey by demonstrating free will, and that will hasten the process."

"But I'll see you again before whatever I'm meant to do happens?"

"I wouldn't swear to it, but you've proven that you have a well of resourcefulness."

"That's a probably," Elaine interpreted and grinned. She jumped to her feet and turned toward her window, but then spun around and leaned into grab Lucifer's hand and squeezed it gratefully.

He rose up and stroked her hair out of her eyes and then laid a kiss on her forehead. "Until our next encounter, Elaine Belloc," and he took to the air.

Elaine watched him go and touched the spot where his lips had pressed. She could feel an irrepressible smile on her face and as she skipped across the roof, she didn't worry about losing her footing. She had a friend in the Morningstar and he'd watch out for her like nobody else could.


End file.
